


Ribbons and Lace

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Bokuto asks Tsukishima for a cryptic favor, as most dependably honest boyfriend.





	Ribbons and Lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doxian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxian/gifts).



> Written for SASO 2017, for Quotes bonus round. Quote was "Why is “pretty boy” considered an insult like call me a pretty boy. Call me a pretty boy right now I want to be the prettiest boy you’ve ever seen."
> 
> I'm not sure how this happened but ever since it did I've been thinking about Bokuto in this lingerie. And all the other captains in their own team colors the same way.

"Hey," Bokuto says, and over the phone connection he sounds shy and a little small, making Tsukishima pause on high alert, even though he's balancing the phone between his ear and shoulder, keys halfway up to unlocking the door. "Can you come with me somewhere tomorrow? Please?"

"Of course," Tsukishima agrees right away. He'd been planning to work in the library after classes for a few hours, but Bokuto wouldn't ask him for a favor over the phone if it wasn't something important. "My class is done at noon." He hesitates a second before asking, "Is everything all right?"

"Oh, yeah!" Bokuto doesn't sell it the whole way, but he doesn't sound like he can't handle it either, and Tsukishima's tension dials back a notch. "Sorry, Tsukki, it's just a little embarrassing, but it's not too big a deal."

The next day Bokuto is waiting outside of Tsukishima's class when he comes out of the building, wearing his ratty university hoodie with his hands shoved in the pockets and chatting with a couple people. Even though he graduated last year, he still seems to know everybody on campus. Tsukishima has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling when Bokuto spots him and waves wildly, interrupting his conversation.

"Thanks for comin' with me," Bokuto says when they're walking to the train station, their shoulders brushing. "I was kinda nervous about going on my own and I'd have probably chickened out halfway."

"Are you going to tell me where we're going yet?" Tsukishima asks.

"No. Sorry." Bokuto hunches a little deeper in his sweatshirt. Tsukishima wants to tug on his sleeve to stop him, to pull his hand out of his hoodie pocket and squeeze it, but he's never going to do that in public. Instead he calmly says all right, and then asks Bokuto about the gym regimen Kuroo's been updating for him recently, distracting him so that he relaxes bit by bit.

It's something of a shock when Bokuto pulls him to a stop in front of a tasteful little lingerie shop, tucked off a side street of the main shopping road. What Tsukishima can see through the glass of the shop door is sleek and feminine, rich colors with lace and ribbon accents, but nothing outlandish.

"I wanna do something special," Bokuto says, eyes glued to the sidewalk. He's digging his fists into the fabric of his hoodie so hard he's stretching the fabric. "Tettsun'll tell me it looks good even if it looks bad. Keiji'll tell me it's weird even if it looks good. So I asked you."

It's weird and touching and overwhelming all at once, being trusted with this, and Tsukishima only has a split-second to figure out what to say before Bokuto obviously goes into a meltdown.

"All right," he says, as evenly as he can. Bokuto's head jerks up, eyes wide, and Tsukishima sees how Bokuto was sure he'd get told no. He reaches over to touch the back of Bokuto's wrist for a second before pulling his hand back. "If you want, I'll try to help."

Bokuto's lower lip wobbles. "Thanks, Kei."

"This is a women's shop though, right?" Tsukishima asks, looking inside the door again.

"Yeah, um, I didn't plan anything after getting here," Bokuto admits. "I couldn't think about it too hard or I'd get all nervous and weird."

Tsukishima thinks for a few moments, Bokuto scuffing his sneaker quietly on the pavement. "Let's tell them I need a present for my girlfriend."

"What?" Bokuto snickers. Tsukishima nods. "Your—"

"She's on the volleyball team, so she's tall and really muscular," Tsukishima continues. Bokuto's face lights up slowly as he gets it; this time Tsukishima lets himself smile just a little. "I want to buy her a nice present but I don't know anything about sizes, so I brought my friend along who's about the same size. If the lady in there gets weird about it, we'll come right back out. Okay?"

"You're a genius and I really love you a lot right now," Bokuto says, awed and thankful. Tsukishima feels kind of the same way as Bokuto squares his shoulder and strolls into the store just behind Tsukishima, head held high. The mild embarrassment of the situation and telling the shop girl that he just really likes his large, strong lady is nothing compared with the fun of helping Bokuto chose something he likes and the happiness on his face when they find exactly the right one.

And it's really nothing compared to the looks on Kuroo and Akaashi's faces when Tsukishima drags Bokuto out of the bathroom by the hand and they get their first look at Bokuto in the sheer gold and white babydoll nighty, the black lace trim and ribbons making it his old Fukurodani colors.


End file.
